


Thankful

by AngelynMoon



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Complicated Emotions, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Nori shouldn't feel happy.





	

Nori shouldn't feel happy.

\---

Nori knows it's wrong, he knows it but he can't stop himself from feeling it even though a teeny-tiny part of him desperately wants too.

He shouldn't feel so thankful when Fili and Kili lie dead in the tent, when Thorin lies dying with Bilbo crying over him and forgiving him for all he'd done but he is.

He's so thankful because Bofur is standing next to his brother and cousin, looking only a little rumpled, whole and mostly uninjured and his brother and cousin are alive and standing near and Nori is so thankful to Mahal for the mercy he's granted him in sparing him the grief that Bilbo will bare from this day on and it's wrong of him to feel this way but he can't stop.

He doesn't even notice when he approaches Bofur but one minute he's listening to Dori fuss over a cut Ori has gained and then he's wrapping his arms around Bofur and drawing the other dwarf close to him and burying his nose into his neck, breathing in his scent.

"Nori?" Bofur questioned.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself." Nori almost pulled away but Bofur tightened his own grip on Nori.

"Don't let go, please." Bofur whispered into Nori's neck, "Not yet."

Nori didn't know how long they stood there holding each other, he knew that Bilbo had wandered away from the tent sobbing and that the others left to aide the rest of the injured but they were left alone.

Nori knows that with the Durin's dead he shouldn't feel so happy but Bofur is in his arms, he's breathing against his neck and it feel's wrong to be so grateful when they have lose three of their company but Nori has always been a little selfish and he gives thanks to Mahal that he saw fit to spare Bofur's life when he didn't spare Fili, Kili, and Thorin.

Nori knows he shouldn't feel so happy but he can't help it.


End file.
